Drachulf
'''Drachulf '''are monsters of an unknown type. Physiology It's body shape is similar to a wingless Kushala Daora. It walks on four legs, 2.5 meters the front legs and 2 meters the rear ones, each with a set of sharp claws. Its tail becomes thinner and thinner as it gets close to the end. The tail has a set of long spikes going around from the base to the end of the tail in a spiral. Drachulf is covered in light white scales, except for its bright red mouth, covered in the blood of its preys. The scales are very peculiar as they are made of microscopic spikes, unable to be seen with the naked eye. It has pointy long ears, two long and thin teeth at the edges of the mouth and a line of coarse and short black fur, starting large from between his ears, going down his spine as it gets thinner and ending after the start of its tail. Drachulf has a regal look in the way it stands, as if to show that it knows better than fighting the hunters, before throwing itself onto them to mercilessly kill them Biology Every living thing has some kind of energy. Similar to the elder dragon energy, every animal has an energy, a life force, that flows in their bodies. The other animal's energy is not nearly as powerful and important as the elder dragon's one, but they still have it. It is part of every living being and nothing can live without it. Drachulf feeds off this energy. Its body developed a mechanism that manages to extract the life force from the nerves, veins or lymph nodes of animals. Thanks to incredibly small, only visible through a microscope, spikes that cover its entire body. Sharper than needles, you wouldn't even feel one of the spikes pricking you (though you would feel your life energy being sucked out of your body), but since its body is filled with spikes just putting your hand on it would start to slowly but surely drain your life until you lie on the ground, motionless. This mean that any animal that gets too close to it ant starts touching it, starts to slowly loose its life. Like a poison that only works when you're too close to it and immediately stops as soon as you get away. Inside its wide chest is located the "Force core": a special organ that channels the intake of life force and equally distributes it in the rest of the body, stores any extra amount of life force and also converts life force into dragon element energy. Abilities This energy is then redirected towards its mouth and claws, making it able to inflict dragon powered bites and slashes that give hunters the ATK down debuff. It can also redirect the energy to its spikes from the same way from where he sucks life force, making the dragon energy rapidly come out of its body, creating a black cloud all around its body killing whatever is inside and knocking on the ground hunters that aren't in the range of the attack but are too close to it. Drachulf also has two faster way to drain the life force: Its pointy tail has bigger versions of the spikes that cover its body and they can drain life force faster but it is difficult to keep them on its preys; Another more efficient way to drain the life force are the two long and sharp saber-like teeth on the sides of its upper jaw that are able to pierce most materials and drain life force really fast. It usually doesn't use the teeth in battle because they can be broken (though they are sturdy) and it takes a really long time for them to grow back, so it usually uses them to feed after it has killed its prey. Its strength and agility are incredible, enough to kill a Brachydios without any major injuries. Fast and relentless it will not stop fighting until it kills the enemy. Behavior Feeding off life force, it doesn't have a stomach. It usually alternates between two periods: Scouting, where he searches for places that are rich of fauna in which he can make a nest, doesn't matter if it's a forest or a desert, a tundra or a volcano, where there is life, there is its nest. After that, the next period starts; Hunting, in which it kills every living being it finds around its nest, in search of big and strong ones, that have more life force. It only stops after there is no more life force, which means after every animal is dead. Only needing life force, any animal could, and is, its prey. This is a big problem when it makes its nest near a human village and the commission is forced to put an urgent quest for it to be slayed. Enraged state Its force core is always active, functioning as its heart, and so, from the outside, its chest emanates a faint red light. The light becomes exponentially brighter when it is enraged making its chest glow carmine and making the veins connected to the core glow and visible. When enraged more dragon energy tends to come out of its spikes, making its attacks stronger and all of them infused with the dragon element. Unknown state It is an unknown species because, while it is similar to a fanged beast, there are a lot of differences from other wyverns that make it a new different life form: the presence of the core that converts life force, the different organs that are built around the core, the fact that it doesn't need normal food and lacks a digestive system and the fact that no young one has ever been Attacks Its main attacks are * Forward slash: it rapidly moves its claws. Always inflicts ATK down * Tail swipe: moves its tail left and right while in position, while enraged it's infused with dragon and inflicts ATK down * Crunch: it launches its head forward and gives a dragon powered bite, Always inflicts ATK down * Charge: it charges at the enemy with high speed. When enraged it emanates a dragon aura during the charge, hurting the hunters if they get too close and inflicting ATK down. * Stomp: similarly Zinogre, it stomps down with its front legs. When enraged it inflicts ATK down. * Tail swing: it jumps and hits the ground with its tail. When enraged it inflicts ATK down and creates a small cloud of dragon energy around the tail that hurts. * Pin: it jumps on the hunter and bites them with its two long teeth, slowly draining the life of the hunter * Dragon burst: when enraged, it rapidly bursts dragon energy from every spike, making a cloud of dragon breath around it. It is its strongest attack and uses a lot of energy, so it always stops its enraged state after using it. If the hunters are near the attack they will be knocked back. In-game descriptions Notes * The teeth can be broken * The tail can be cut * Each set of claws can be broken * The chest can be damaged, creating a scar similar to Lagiacrus Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:??? Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster